Generally, a mobile device user holds a mobile device with either one hand or two hands and uses it. After a user gets caught up on a mobile device for a long time on a chair or a sofa, prolonged holding of a mobile device leads to muscle fatigue of the lifted hands and arms. Thereafter, the user's hands and arms are naturally getting lowered downward as time passes, and thus the user mostly continues to use the mobile device, keeping a poor posture as illustrated in FIG. 15. Due to the overuse of a mobile device in keeping such a poor posture for a long time, the user's body is gradually transformed into a problematic body configuration. In addition, a user looks continuously downward with too much close distance between the user's eyes and the mobile device, which makes easily the user to become short-sighted or amblyopic. The current trend of a mobile device including a smartphone, a smart pad, a tablet PC, a portable game station, and e-book reader, etc. constantly seeks a large screen, multi-functionality, and high performance so that size and weight of the mobile device are gradually increasing. As a result, the user's body configuration is placed under a poor environment more and more due to an increased weight and viewing a large screen of a mobile device.
Therefore, the more the user spends a long time with a mobile device, the higher the user is possible to get chronic diseases such as a herniated cervical disc, a lumbar herniated intervertebral disc, elbow disease, carpel tunnel syndrome, and deteriorated vision, etc.
Further, a user's head is deeply lowered due to the poor posture of a user as illustrated in FIG. 15, which causes a lot of neck creases affecting a bad effect to a female person in terms of beauty care.
As prior arts regarding a bag relating to a mobile device, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0302833, entitled “KNAPSACK TYPE AUDIO AND VIDEO SYSTEM,” discloses a configuration where audio and video devices are inputted into an inside of a knapsack and are used at home, out of door, and in a vehicle. Further, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0112902, entitled “HOLDER CONNECTED WITH A STRIP OF A BAG”, discloses a configuration where a mobile device for voice communications is held on a strap of a bag. Further, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0453219, entitled “Tablet PC Case Which Is Removable from The Bag”, discloses a configuration where a tablet PC, etc. is held on one side of a bag. Further, US Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0175396, entitled “Structural support device for laptop and portable electronic device carrying cases”, discloses a configuration where a user carries a notebook computer inside of a bag or a shoulder bag and uses the notebook computer by opening a front side thereof while wearing the bag on the user's body. Further, Korean Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 20-2012-0008829, entitled “Handle Bag for Smart Mobile Phone Holder”, discloses a configuration where a groove is formed on a handle of a bag and a smart phone is inserted and fixed in the groove.
However, although the prior arts described above merely provide partial alternatives to solve the problems occurring from the use of a mobile device, and thus do not suggest sufficient solution thereto.
Further, the prior arts described above are not sufficiently enough to provide all the users of the mobile device with convenience to a level for them to be satisfied.
Accordingly, a new breakthrough for solving the afore-mentioned problems is required.